MINE!
by Zfuchsia
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATED! Aku menawarkanmu kenikmatan dan pengalaman. Aku tidak punya hal lain yang dapat kutawarkan. GS. Warning BDSM! Review?
1. PROLOG

Zfuchsia, proudly presents .

 **MINE!**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (any objection?-ada yang keberatan?)

oOo

 _"Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi milikmu ..."_

Gadis manis itu telah memenangkan kompetisi untuk membuat sebuah lukisan besar ditengah-tengah lobi gedung pencakar langit baru milik perusahaan terkemuka di Shanghai. Di sebuah pesta koktail untuk memberi penghormatan pada dirinya ia pertama kali bertemu pria misterius yang seketika tertarik padanya. Hal ini tentu membingungkan gadis itu karena tidak biasanya ia memiliki respon seksual yang mendalam terhadap orang asing.

Pria yang misterius, intens, memancarkan otoritas dan pria yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung, tapi juga ia sukai.

" _Kau adalah wanita yang takkan bisa kutolak seumur hidupku. Kau begitu polos dan lugu tanpa cacat."_

Pria misterius yang bisa merasakan keinginannya untuk membuka diri, untuk bereksperimen, untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada fantasi seorang pria yang dominan. Ciuman pertama, belaian pertama dan tantangan pertama bagi seorang wanita yang tidak pernah meneguk nikmat dalam gairah.

" _Aku menawarkanmu kenikmatan dan pengalaman. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak punya hal lain yang dapat kutawarkan."_

Luhan, gadis berusia dua puluh tiga yang berjuang untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan berjuang untuk hidup. Wanita muda yang enerjik, keras, berjiwa seni tinggi dan lugu. Wanita polos yang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu cantik dan menarik hingga akhirnya Sehun menemukannya.

Sehun, pria kaya berwibawa dengan usia tiga puluhan yang sangat menyukai dan menikmati seni, tentu dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Pria dominan yang egois namun berhati lembut dan berpikiran terbuka.

" _I love you, baby im not a monster"_

 **oOo**

Masih pemanasan. _Anyway_ , sudah mendapat garis besar ceritanya?

Aku memutuskan bahwa pairing dalam ff adaptasi ini adalah HunHan. Bukan chanbaek seperti biasa, hehe maaf. /grins/ kenapa? karena baekhyun tidak cocok dengan image polos bagiku!

Atau ada pendapat lain mengenai pairing? Mumpung masih prolog dan masih bisa diubah jalan ceritanya. **Berikan review**. Kuberi waktu hingga besok malam untuk menentukan pairing! karena seperti biasa aku akan berusaha update kilat mulai dari _friday night_ minggu ini sebelum moodku rusak karena apapun itu.

.

.

 **About The Novel**

Novel ini diterbitkan tahun 2012 oleh penulis Beth Kery di Newyork. Ms Kery sendiri adalah New York Bestselling Author dari novel Exposed To You sama When I'm With You.

Tujuanku mengadaptasi novel ini ke ff simple, berbagi. Karena tidak semua orang memiliki akses yang bagus untuk menemukan novel-novel luar biasa dengan karakter mandiri. Dan aku sendiripun kesulitan untuk menemukan novel bagus yang biasanya karena ketidaksengajaan. Aku memilih pairing pun agar sesuai dengan image karakter novel aslinya agar kalian tidak terlalu kaget kalau membaca versi aslinya.

 _ **Karena, apa yang ditulis dalam sinopsis dan resensi publik itu kadang tidak sesuai ekspektasi**_

 _So, here i am. To share a great novel with all of you._

 **P.S.** Aku memberikan epilog untuk venus.

 **P.P.S** Terimakasih untuk _seseorang yang kukenal di dunia nyata_ yang membuat _personal message_ di _newsfeed_ BBM tentang Venus. Dia membuat PM itu tanpa tahu bahwa akulah yang membuatnya. _It was cute and i loved it!_ Aku sangat senang karena ff ini disukai. Kak, terimakasih! Itu benar-benar menjadi _moodbooster_ ku.

 **P.P.P.S** Review ya.

Zi, September 30th 2015


	2. Karna kau begitu menggoda

Zfuchsia, proudly presents .

 **MINE!**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

 _"Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu bahwa dia harus jadi milikmu ..."_

Remake dari Novel Beth Kerry* [look to prolog]

OoO

Luhan memandang sekilas dan berusaha melemparkan pandangan tanpa minat ke arah Oh Sehun yang memasuki ruangan. Kebanyakan orang di restoran dan bar yang mewah ini melakukan hal yang sama dan mau tak mau ia mengikutinya. Dan sekarang jantungnya serasa melompat dari tempatnya. Di tengah keramaian bar mewah ini, Luhan melihat seorang pria sempurna dengan setelan hitam yang sedang melepas mantel tebalnya. Pria yang begitu tinggi dengan tubuh atletis, sempurna.

Luhan langsung mengenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun. Pandangan gadis itu beralih menuju setelan hitam elegan yang menutupi lengannya. Yang pertama, pria itu terlihat begitu keren dalam setelannya. Dan berikutnya, menurut artikel terbaru yang dia baca di Shanghai Time atau apapun itu, Sehun punya reputasi sebagai pria lajang paling diinginkan di Seoul.

Pakaian apa yang dipakai seorang pebisnis yang masih keturunan bangsawan kerajaan Korea? Salah satu dari pria yang yang masuk bersamanya-yang mungkin pelayannya, berusaha menjangkaunya guna mengambil mantelnya, tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

Pada kenyataannya Oh Sehun yang penuh misterius ini tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal selain hadir sejenak pada pesta koktail Luhan sebagai tamu kehormatan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang duduk di sisi kirinya dan berkata, "Ada Tuan Oh di sini sekarang. Dia akan senang bertemu denganmu Lu. Dia suka hasil karyamu,". Luhan mendengus, gadis itu dengan jelas mendengar nada bangga dari suara Baekhyun. Nada sumbang yang mengesankan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah kekasihnya dan Baekhyun bukan pegawai pria itu.

Luhan menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis, "Dia punya banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertemu denganku". Gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu menyesap minuman sodanya dan melihat Sehun berbicara di ponselnya sementara dua orang pria berdiri di dekatnya.

Mantel Sehun yang terlalu panjang mengingatkan pada ucapan populer di antara para penjahat tentang lengan yang harus selalu siap untuk menghadapi perkelahian yang mendadak. Senyum gadis itu miring secara halus demi mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia menjengkelkan.

Tak lama percakapan Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ramai, entah bagaimana energi dan mood ruangan pesta koktail itu menanjak tajam sejak kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Luhan menerawang diantara percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia tiba-tiba saja memikirkan Sehun. Sebelumnya Luhan pernah membaca bahwa Oh Sehun menghasilkan jutaan dolar pertamanya dari perusahaan jejaring sosial media beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia menawarkan perusahaannya pada khalayak umum kemudian membuatnya menghasilkan tiga belas juta dolar lagi. Dan dengan segera menjadi bisnis internet besar yang sangat sukses.

Semua yang disentuh pria itu berubah menjadi emas sepertinya. Kenapa?

Karena dia adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun akan melakukan segala hal yang

dia sukai. Bibir peach Luhan mau tak mau melengkung karena pikirannya sendiri yang sedikit aneh.

Bagaimanapun, Sehun membuat Luhan selalu berpikir kalau pria itu angkuh dan tidak mudah diajak berteman. Meskipun secara teknis Sehun adalah penolongnya karena pria itu telah membantunya meraih mimpinya sebagai seniman. Sayangnya Luhan hanya gadis berdarah seni yang sama dengan seniman lain. Luhan memiliki kemampuan ekonomi yang cukup memprihatinkan. Menyedihkan, sepertinya semua seniman membutuhkan Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan, "Aku akan menemui Sehun dan mengatakan padanya kalau kau ada di sini Lu. Aku pernah bilang kalau dia tertarik pada lukisanmu kan? Dia memilih lukisanmu dibandingkan dua finalis lainnya".

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul mengingatnya. Baekhyun merujuk pada kompetisi yang telah dimenangkan Luhan. Pemenang kompetisi tersebut akan memperoleh kesempatan bergengsi untuk menciptakan lukisan untuk dipajang di tengah-tengah ruang masuk utama gedung pencakar langit terbaru perusahaan Sehun di Shanghai. Pesta koktail ini pun dilakukan untuk merayakan kemenangan Luhan. Pesta 'kecil' yang digelar di Fusion, restoran mewah yang berada di dalam gedung bertingkat milik Oh Sehun. Hal terpenting bagi Luhan malam ini adalah dia akan dihadiahi ratusan ribu dolar, yang sangat dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan gelar master seninya.

Gadis lain mendekati Luhan dan mengajaknya mengobrol ringan. Gadis muda yang seumuran dengannya bernama Yixing Wu itu berbicara dengan Luhan tentang ketidakhadirannya pada saat kompetisi dan dengan sopan meminta maaf. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

Yixing tersenyum dengan amat cantik lalu menjabat tangan Luhan dan berkata, "Menyenangkan sekali bisa berbicara denganmu.".

"Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu, Luhan. Aku akan senang melihat lukisanmu setiap aku akan masuk gedung tempat kerjaku."

Rasa tidak nyaman Luhan terus meningkat seiring berjalannya pesta. Ia sedikit meringis saat memandang gaun Yixing. Baekhyun dan Yixing serta semua orang yang hadir pada acara ini memakai pakaian yang begitu menarik, elegan. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau merk Chic Emergencies tidak bisa berada di pesta koktail Oh Sehun? (Dan kenapa juga Luhan berpikir kalau pakaian kekanakan khas ABG itu cukup keren untuk dipakai kesini?)

Luhan baru tahu bahwa Yixing adalah asisten manajer di perusahaan Oh Sehun, tepatnya di sebuah departemen yang bernama Imagetronics. Apalagi itu? Luhan yang clueless hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bingung, berusaha menjaga kesopanannya. Luhan berkedip sekali lagi dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah depan restoran.

Raut wajah Oh Sehun sedikit melembut ketika Baekhyun datang padanya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan ekspresi bosan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang mereka lagi untuk beberapa detik. Well, Oh Sehun tentu saja lebih memilih untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan salah satu investor usaha filantropinya dibandingkan Luhan yang hanya pemenang kompetisi kecil perusahaannya. Pesta koktail untuk kemenangannya ini pun menjadi salah satu aktivitas yang menurut Luhan tidak terlalu diperlukan dari rangkaian kompetisi itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan kembali memandang Yixing dan menyeringai lebar, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati dirinya sendiri sekarang daripada gelisah tentang pertemuannya dengan pemimpin perusahaan itu yang pastinya akan membuang waktu.

"Jadi bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Oh Sehun?"

Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya dan memandang sekilas ke depan, tepat ke arah bar di mana Oh Sehun kini berdiri.

Luhan menaikkan bahunya dan tersenyum dengan dibuat-buat, "Hubungan? Dia cukup baik kok, saat berbicara.".

"Bicaranya irit, benar 'kan?", Yixing tertawa. Luhan pun ikut tertawa begitu menyadari maksud Yixing. Keduanya pun larut dalam tawa riangnya sampai sedikit melupakan sekitar mereka.

Tawa Luhan terhenti ketika dia melihat ekspresi Yixing. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Yixing dan menemukan Sehun disana. Oh Sehun memandang langsung padanya. Panas, sensasi bergejolak aneh melanda perutnya seketika. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat pria itu melintasi ruangan menuju arahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Rasanya Luhan ingin lari.

"Oh. Sehun ke arah sini. Baekhyun pasti sudah mengatakan padanya siapa kau, Lu." kata Yixing. Wanita itu terdengar kebingungan dan sedikit protektif.

Saat Oh Sehun sampai di tempat mereka, semua bekas cekikikan dari para wanita menghilang dan berganti keheningan yang sedikit mengganggu Luhan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Oh."

Pandangan mata Sehun dengan softlens biru kobalt-nya yang super seksi itu bertemu dengan iris mata kecoklatan Luhan selama beberapa detik. Dan selama beberapa detik itu juga lah Luhan menahan nafas.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yixing. "Yixing, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan sopan.

Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada fakta bahwa Oh Sehun, pimpinan tertinggi perusahaannya bekerja tahu namanya. Dengan senyum lebar wanita itu berkata, "Ya, Tuan. Saya bekerja di Divisi Imagetronics. Dan yang disamping saya adalah Luhan Xi, seniman yang anda pilih sebagai juara dalam kompetisi Far Sight 2 minggu lalu."

Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan. "Senang bertemu anda, Nona Xi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Sementara otaknya sibuk memproses gambaran laki-laki itu, hangat yang ia rasakan dari jabatan tangannya, suaranya yang begitu merdu, aksen Korea dalam suaranya. Kulitnya yang sedikit pucat, potongan rambut yang stylish, rambut pendek dan setelan abu abu. Malaikat Kegelapan. Frase itu muncul begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa mengesankannya hasil karyamu," kata Sehun. Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada kelembutan dari nada bicaranya, yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dari matanya.

Luhan menelan salivanya dan menjawab dengan susah payah, "Terima kasih."

"Saya senang mendapat kesempatan untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang memilih saya untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini. Ini berarti lebih dari apa yang saya sampaikan." Luhan berkata-kata dengan memberikan sedikit penekanan.

Sehun terlihat mengangkat bahu dan melambaikan tangannya asal.

"Tidak. Kau memang berhak mendapatkannya.". Sehun menatap ke arahnya. "Setidaknya kau menang 'kan."

Luhan merasakan denyut nadi di tenggorokannya melompat keluar dan ia berharap Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu, saya mendapatkannya. Tapi anda juga telah memberi saya kesempatan. Karena itu saya mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih saya. Saya mungkin tidak bisa menyelesaikan tahun kedua gelar master saya jika anda tidak memberikan saya kesempatan ini."

Sehun mengerjap. Dari sudut pandangnya, Luhan merasa Yixing membeku dan terdiam. Luhan melihat sekitarnya. Dan merengut menyadari Sehun yang terlihat sangat keras.

"Nenekku sering berkata kalau wajahku terlihat kurang menghargai," kata laki-laki itu, suaranya menenangkan dan hangat.

Pria itu memberikan anggukan isyarat pada Yixing. "Yixing, maukah kau menyampaikan pesan untu Lin dariku? Aku telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan makan malamku dengan Xander LaGrange. Tolong minta dia untuk menjadwal ulang."

"Tentu Tuan Oh," kata Yixing sebelum dia pergi.

"Maukah anda duduk?" Sehun bertanya, lalu menunjuk ke arah kursi kulit bundar di pojok.

"Tentu."

Sehun memundurkan kursi untuk Luhan duduki dengan sopan. Luhan berharap itu bukan Sehun. Hal ini terasa sedikit aneh dan canggung. Setelah dia duduk, Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan anggun, sepertinya pria itu terbiasa dengan tata krama super sopan.

Luhan memakai rok model baby dol dengan manik-manik klasik yang halus yang dibelinya di toko baju bekas di Wicker Park serta jaket jeans kasual dan rok marun yang sedikit lecek.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendesah pasrah pada penampilannya yang begitu menggelikan dan kini duduk di samping pria maskulin berpenampilan menarik –dan super stylish.

Luhan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dengan pandangan Sehun padanya. Mata mereka bertatapan. Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya dan ujung bibir pria itu tertarik sedikit ke atas. Saat itu juga sesuatu mengepal di perut terbawahnya.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah memasuki tahun kedua program master-mu?".

"Ya, di Institut Seni.".

"Kampus yang bagus," bisik Sehun. Dia meletakkan tangannya di meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang berotot di belakang kursi, pria itu terlihat begitu nyaman. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, santai dengan tatapan tajamnya mengingatkan Luhan pada hewan predator yang terlihat tenang sebelum melakukan aksinya dalam beberapa detik.

Meskipun begitu pinggang pria itu ramping, bahunya lebar, dan otot di di balik kemejanya terlihat begitu menawan. "Sepertinya aku ingat surat lamaran kerjamu. Kau belajar di bidang seni dan arsitektur di Universitas Northwestern?"

"Ya," kata Luhan tanpa bernafas. Hal itu berhasil menarik pandangan Luhan dari tangan Sehun. Tangannya begitu elegan dan juga lebar, kasar tetapi terlihat sangat terampil. Pemandangan tangan Sehun itu mengganggunya untuk beberapa alasan. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menolak imajinasi liarnyanya tentang bagaimana rasanya ketika tangan kekar itu apabila tersentuh kulitnya, dan mengusap pinggangnya lalu-

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mulai berpikiran tidak senonoh. Dan matanya kembali bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun yang mengintimidasinya. "Kenapa aku belajar seni dan arsitektur?"

Sehun mengangguk. Lagi, Luhan harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernafas.

"Arsitektur untuk orang tuaku dan seni untukku," jawab Luhan, gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban jujurnya. Luhan selalu terlihat tak peduli ketika seseorang bertanya hal yang sama.

"Kedua orang tuaku adalah arsitek, dan mereka berharap aku juga menjadi arsitek."

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa menjadi arsitek adalah harapan mereka. Kau bisa jadi seorang arsitek tapi tidak berencana menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan."

"Aku akan selalu jadi arsitek."

"Aku ikut senang," kata Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan lainnya dengan mata abu-abu pucat dan kulit yang sedikit gelap menghampiri Sehun. Oh Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Kai, bagaimana bisnisnya hari ini?".

"Luar biasa," Jawab Kai sementara pandangannya mengarah ke Luhan dengan ketertarikan yang ketara jelas dari matanya.

"Ms. Xi, ini Kai. Dia manajer untuk Fusion. Aku merekrutnya dari restoran terbaik di Singapura. Kai Kim".

Luhan tersenyum sewajarnya"perkenalkan Luhan Xi."

"Senang bertemu anda." Kai berkata dengan lembut, aksen Hongkong yang kental sedikit menggelitik telinga Luhan.

Kai tersenyum pada keduanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Oh Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap. Bibirnya yang tegas terlihat begitu kasar dan seksi, pria maskulin itu seakan menegaskan sisi sensualnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap.

Dari mana munculnya pikiran aneh itu?

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan, berusaha berbicara sewajarnya walaupun dadanya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya, menunjuk ke arah gelasnya yang setengah kosong.

"Hanya minuman biasa, air soda dengan lemon."

"Kau seharusnya lebih bersenang-senang Ms. Xi. Ini pesta untukmu" Luhan mengernyit. Mengapa ketika Sehun menyebut namanya terasa sedikit aneh?

Ah. Luhan mendesah dalam hati. Dia baru sadar, ada yang unik dari nada bicara Sehun. Itu aksen Korea, tapi terkadang muncul nada sumbang yang membuat Luhan yakin kalau itu bukan aksen Korea. Luhan yakin ia pernah mendengar aksen itu sebelumnya, hanya saja ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Bawakan kami sebotol Roederee Brut," kata Oh Sehun pada Kai, yang tersenyum, membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sehun terlihat bingung. Mengapa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk minum bersama gadis didepannya itu? Oh Sehun tidak meminum champagne dengan semua pemenang kompetisinya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku senang dengan latar belakang arsitekturmu. Bakat dan pengetahuanmu di lapangan yang tidak diragukan lagi menjadikan hasil karyamu penuh dengan ketelitian, penuh arti dan bergaya tinggi. Lukisanmu yang ikut perlombaan begitu spektakuler. Kamu sangat cerdas dalam menggambarkan semangat yang aku inginkan untuk entrance hall-ku."

Pandangan Luhan meluncur di sepanjang setelan tanpa cela milik Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun terlihat begitu menyukai kesempurnaan dan itu tidak begitu mengejutkan. Memang benar kebanyakan hasil karyanya terinspirasi dari kecintaannya pada bentuk dan bangunan. Tapi ketelitian tidak termasuk salah satu yang ia suka dari tiap lukisannya. Setidaknya untuk sejauh ini.

"Aku senang bila anda menyukainya," kata Luhan, sedikit berharap kalau suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

Sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sehun. "Ada sesuatu di balik ucapanmu. Apa kau menyukai saat memberiku kesenangan?"

Luhan melongo. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar tertahan di tenggorokannya. Luhan selalu mengerjakan karya seni untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk orang lain.

Luhan menghentikan dirinya sekarang. Apa yang dibicarakan Sehun? Apa pria ini baru saja merasa punya andil dalam mengubah hidupnya.?

"Sebelumnya aku katakan pada anda, aku tidak senang memenangkan kontes ini. Aku tersentuh."

"Ah," Sehun berbisik ketika Kai datang dengan champagne dan ember es. Oh Sehun tidak memandang ke arah Kai yang sibuk membuka botol, tapi terus mengamati Luhan seolah gadis itu adalah proyek science penting.

"Tapi bukankah jika aku ikut senang atas kemenanganmu sama dengan kau yang membuatku senang, Nona Xi?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Luhan tergagap, ia memilih menatap Kai yang sedang membuka champagne dengan suara letusan yang teredam.

Sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya kembali pada Oh Sehun. Luhan terlihat kebingungan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pada akhirnya Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menjawabnya dengan ragu.

"Aku senang jika anda menyukai lukisanku. Aku sangat senang karenanya."

Oh Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya melihat pada Kai yang sedang menuangkan cairan yang berkilauan ke dalam gelas. Dia mengangguk dan membisikkan ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum Kai pergi. Luhan mengambil gelasnya ketika Sehun bersulang untuknya.

"Selamat."

Luhan buru-buru mengatur senyumnya ketika gelas mereka bersentuhan.

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, champagnenya yang kering dan sejuk terasa begitu segar saat melintasi lidahnya dan turun ke kerongkongannya. Gadis itu memberikan pandangan sekilas pada Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa terlihat biasa dan melupakan ketegangan barusan padahal dia sendiri merasa sudah mati lemas karena hal itu?

"Aku rasa karena anda adalah keturunan bangsawan, para pelayan di pesta koktail tidak mau melayani anda." Kata Luhan, berharap suaranya tidak gemetar.

"Maaf?"

"Oh maksudku-" Luhan mengutuk pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dulu pelayan koktail - Aku melakukannya ketika masih sekolah untuk membayar tagihan," tambahnya, sangat panik dan sedikit terintimidasi, Sehun tampak tertarik.

Luhan mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sekali teguk minuman dingin miliknya. Tunggu sampai dia mengatakan pada Tao betapa banyaknya minuman disini. Teman baiknya itu akan jengkel padanya, walaupun teman sekamarnya yang lain - Kris dan Chanyeol akan menertawakannya pada kejadian tentang perbedaan kelas sosialnya.

Jika saja Oh Sehun tidak terlalu tampan. Hal itu juga sangat mengganggu.

"Aku minta maaf," Luhan bekomat-kamit, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Aku cuma - Aku membaca bahwa kakek nenek Anda adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Korea."

"Lalu kau berfikir aku akan memandang rendah pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pelayan, bukan begitu?" Tanya Sehun. Tidak ada kelembutan yang terlihat dari wajahnya, ekspresinya kali ini membuat pria itu terlihat lebih memaksa.

Luhan mengambil nafas dan berusaha santai sejenak. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti Sehun.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu sekolahku lebih banyak di China dan mempunyai nama China-ku sendiri. Oh Shixun. " kata Sehun.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang China. Dan yang paling penting, satu-satunya alasan Kai datang kesini untuk melayani kita adalah karena dia menginginkannya. Kami adalah rekan bisnis dan juga sahabat dekat. Pelanggan kalangan atas dari China lebih menyukai pelayan laki-laki sementara itu pelayan wanita hanya ada di novel-novel lama. Bahkan jika mereka masih ada, aku ragu mereka akan bertindak sopan dan tidak mempermalukan restoranku. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu."

Pipi Luhan seolah terbakar. Luhan dan mulut besarnya, Astaga! Apa tadi Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa wanita menjadi pelayan adalah hal yang dilarang? Dia tidak pernah tahu ini sebelumnya.

"Di mana kau bekerja?"

"Di High Town di Shenzhen."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Justru akan membuatku terkejut kalau kau tahu tempat itu," Luhan berbicara dengan bernafas sambil menyesap champagnenya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan suara Sehun yang enak di telinga dengan tawanya yang kasar. Mata bulat gadis itu melebar ketika dia melihat wajah Sehun. Pria itu terlihat begitu senang.

Hatinya mencelos. Oh Sehun terlalu sempurna.

"Maukah kau berjalan denganku...berjalan beberapa blok? Ada hal penting yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Sehun.

Tangan Luhan seketika membeku di tempat.

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu," katanya sopan. Berwibawa.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan yang akan kau lukis untukku."

Kemarahan memecah keterkejutannya. Dagunya terangkat. "Jadi aku diminta untuk melukis apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya." Kata Sehun tanpa terbantahkan.

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar hingga menggetarkan meja. Sehun terdengar benar-benar keras kepala dan sombong seperti yang dia pikirkan. Seperti yang dia kira, memenangkan kompetisi itu akan berakhir menjadi malam yang mengerikan.

Lubang hidung Sehun mengembang dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya tanpa berkedip, dan Luhan balik memandang.

"Aku mengusulkan agar kau melihat pemandangan itu, sebelum kau melontarkan perrnyataan yang tak pantas, Ms. Xi."

"Luhan."

Sehun tersentak. Sesuatu yang menyilaukan terlihat dari mata birunya. Selama beberapa detik, Luhan menyesali nada bicaranya. Tapi kemudian Sehun memandangnya.

"Luhan, kan?" katanya lembut. "Panggil saja Sehun."

Luhan menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan gelitikan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara sejak meninggalkan Fusion. Sehun mengarahkannya pada jalan trotoar di sepanjang Sungai Shanghai dan Lower Wacker Drive.

"Kita kemana?" Luhan memecah keheningan setelah satu atau dua menit.

"Ke tempatku."

Sandal hak tingginya tersandung dengan sembrono pada tepi jalan, kemudian terhenti, "Kita pergi ke tempatmu?"

Sehun berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, jas hitamnya berkibar di sepanjang tubuhnya. "Ya, kita akan pergi ke tempatku." kata Sehun dengan lembut, namun tetap terdengar mengancam bagi Luhan.

Luhan menggelembungkan pipinya. Sehun jelas-jelas tertawa diam-diam padanya. Aku sangat senang bila aku dapat menghiburmu, Mr. Oh Sehun. Sehun menarik nafas dan memandang ke arah Danau Michigan, benar-benar jengkel pada gadis itu dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Aku bisa melihat jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, Tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku kalau ini semua hanya profesionalitas. Ini tentang lukisan. Pemandangan yang aku ingin kau lukis untukku dari kondominium tempatku tinggal. Tentu saja kamu bisa tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan itu melihat ketika kita berjalan keluar restoran bersama."

Sehun tidak perlu mengingatkannya. Rasanya seolah semua mata di Fusion menatap mereka ketika mereka pergi.

Luhan memberikan tatapan waspada ketika mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin telah dikenal baik oleh Sehun sekarang. Dia mengerjap dan merasa de javu.

"Apakah kau mengharuskan aku untuk bekerja di apartemenmu?"

"Apartemenku sangat luas," Sehun berbicara dengan bosan. "Kalau kau suka, aku akan berada di ruangan lain."

Luhan nyaris tersedak. Ia berdehem untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari Sehun. Ia tidak ingin gambaran yang tidak senonoh muncul lagi di pikirannya. Gambaran tentang Sehun berjalan keluar dari shower, tubuh telanjangnya memancarkan kelembutan dan ketegasan. Handuk kecil melilit pinggangnya, satu-satunya hal yang menyembunyikan pandangan Luhan dari tampilan kebangggaan pria.

"Sedikit aneh bagiku." kata Luhan.

"Aku memang aneh," Sehun berbisik. "Kau akan mengerti ketika kau melihat pemandangannya."

Sehun tinggal di 340 East Shanzi, sebuah gedung dengan gaya Italia Renaissance klasik yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1920-an. Luhan mengagumi bagunan dengan gaya itu sejak sekolah.

Bagaimanapun juga, gedung ini cocok untuknya, elegan, tenang, bangunan dengan tembok bata hitam. Luhan tidak telalu terkejut ketika Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa tempat tinggalnya terdiri dari dua lantai.

Pintu lift pribadi Sehun bergeser tanpa suara, dan dia melebarkan tangannya sebagai ajakan untuk berjalan sebelum dia.

Luhan masuk ke tempat yang ajaib.

Kain yang mewah dan perabot yang bagus, tapi terlepas dari kekayaannya, pintu masuknya diatur untuk menyampaikan sambutan sederhana yang mungkin sengaja dibuat agar terlihat lebih homey.

Dia melihat bayangannya sekilas pada pada cermin antik di dekat pintu masuk Sehun. Rambutnya yang kemerah-merahan tertiup angin dan pipinya menjadi kemerahan.

Luhan berhenti di samping miniatur patung yang terletak didalam lajur, replika yang sangat bagus dan terkenal bagian dari seni Yunani kuno.

"Aku sangat menyukai Aphrodite dari Argos," Sehun berbisik, pandangannya terpaku pada topeng yang begitu indah dan corak yang anggun dari tubuh telanjang yang terukir pada batu pualam yang indah.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun, terdengar begitu intens.

Luhan mengangguk, dipenuhi kekaguman dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku baru memperoleh salah satunya beberapa bulan lalu. Itu susah didapatkan." Kata Sehun, mulai membawa Luhan keluar dari kekaguman yang luar biasa.

"Aku menyukai Sorenburg." Kata Luhan, menunjuk pada seniman yang menciptakan lukisan di depan tempat mereka berdiri.

Dia melihat kembali padanya, tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa beberapa menit terlewati dan dia merasa seolah berjalan sambil tidur dalam suasana yang menenangkan di kondominiumnya tanpa diundang, bahwa Luhan pun mengikuti arahannya tanpa berkomentar. Luhan sekarang berdiri di sebuah kamar yang didekorasi dengan kain berwarna kuning mewah, biru pucat, dan cokelat gelap.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyebut Sorenburgsebagai kepribadianmu pada surat lamaran perlombaanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau suka expresionisme."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Sehun, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan membuat telinganya gelisah dan kulitnya meremang sepanjang lehernya.

Sehun memandang sekilas padanya. Lukisan yang Luhan sukai digantung di atas kanvas beludru kecil. Sehun terlalu dekat tanpa disadarinya, dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi heran sekaligus senang.

"Karena.. Kau memilih lukisanku," Luhan berkata dengan lemah.

Tatapan gadis itu meluncur ke seluruh tubuh Sehun. Dia menelan ludah. Pria itu membuka kancing mantelnya. Bersih dan aroma sabun yang maskulin masuk ke hidungnya.

Seketika organ diantara pahanya menegang.

"Kau sepertinya...seleramu terlalu tinggi," Luhan mencoba menjelaskan, namun suara yang dapat keluar hanya bisikan lemah. Ia terlena.

"Kau benar," kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka kecerobohan dan kekacauan. Tapi bukankah Sorenburg seperti itu." Dia memandang lukisan Luhan.

"Ini tentang arti dari kekacauan yang dibuat. Apakah kau setuju?"

Mulut Luhan menganga ketika Sehun melihat wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah dengar karya Sorenburg diuraikan begitu ringkas.

"Ya,tentu saja," kata Luhan pelan.

Sehun memberikannya senyum kecil. Bibirnya yang penuh menjadi hal paling menarik, disamping matanya. Dagunya yang kokoh. Juga tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

"Apakah telingaku sedang menipuku," Sehun berbisik, "Atau dari nada jawabanmu yang kudengar, Luhan?"

Sehun kembali memandang lukisan Sorenburg. Napasnya terbakar di paru-parunya. "Kau berhak mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Kau memiliki selera seni tinggi."

"Terima kasih. Saya setuju."

Luhan mengambil resiko dengan menatap sekilas ke samping. Sehun menatapnya dalam kegelapan - mata malaikat.

"Biarkan aku membuka jaketmu," kata Sehun, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak." Pipi Luhan memanas ketika suaranya terdengar tidak sopan. Kesadaran dirinya hilang pada ketertarikannya pada Sehun. Tangan Sehun menjangkau mantel Luhan meski gadis itu menolak.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mendebat Sehun, tapi terhenti ketika dia sadar bahwa tatapan Sehun memojokkannya di dinding dan sedikit meninggikan alisnya.

"Kamu masih memakai pakaianmu, Luhan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Pelajaran pertama yang akan kuajarkan padamu."

Luhan memberi pandangan pura-pura jengkel terhadap Sehun dan menarik keluar jaket jeansnya. Udara terasa begitu sejuk di sekitar bahu telanjangnya.

Tatapan Sehun terasa hangat. Dia meluruskan punggungnya.

"Kau bilang akan berencana untuk mengajariku lebih banyak." Luhan cemberut, memberikan jaket itu padanya.

"Mungkin aku mau. Ikut aku."

Sehun menggantungkan jaketnya, kemudian membawa Luhan turun ke lorong galeri di mana terdapat sebuah cahaya kekuningan. Dia membuka salah satu pintu masuk tinggi, dan Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia mengira akan melihat kamar lain yang luas dengan heran, yang malah lebih besar, tapi ruangan sempit dengan lantai bertingkat - ke langit-langit jendela. Sehun tidak menyalakan lampu.

Lebih tepatnya pemuda itu tidak membutuhkannya. View dari jendela besar kamar itu sendiri adalah ilustrasi dari pencakar langit yang memantulkan cahaya mereka dalam sungai gelap. Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela tanpa berbicara. Dia pun berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Mereka hidup, gedung-gedung itu...lebih dari lainnya," dia menenangkan suaranya tak lama kemudian. Sehun memberikan pandangan padanya dan menghadiahi sebuah senyuman. Rasa malu karena telah berpikiran kotor mulai membanjiri pikirannya.

"Maksudku, mereka tampak seperti itu. Aku pikir selalu seperti itu. Salah satunya memiliki jiwa. Terutama,di malam hari...Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Aku tahu kau bisa merasakannya. Itulah kenapa aku memilih lukisan mu."

"Bukan karena kesempurnaan dari garis lurus dan barang tiruan yang tepat?" Tanya Luhan dengan gemetar.

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu."

Ekspresi Sehun datar ketika dia tersenyum. Perassan senang memenuhi Luhan. Sehun akhirnya mengerti tentang karyanya selama ini. Dan...Luhan pikir dia akan memberikannya hal yang Sehun inginkan.

Dia terbelalak kagum.

"Aku mengerti yang kamu maksud." katanya, suaranya bergetar penuh kegembiraan.

"Aku malu baru melihatnya sekarang." Kata Luhan, menunjuk pada dua gedung paling terkenal yang dilapis garis hitam - dan - berbintik emas berkilauan terang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. "Kau membuat Oh Enterprises begitu modern, bentuk singkat dari arsitektur klasik Shanghai. Berbentuk sama dengan Sandusky di New York. Hebat," kata Luhan lagi sambil menunjuk pada gedung Oh Enterprises yang dibuat sama seperti gedung Sandusky, sebuah karya besar Gotik.

Oh Enterprises sama seperti Sehun - garis yang tegas-kuat, elegan, dan versi modern dari nenen moyang Gotik. Luhan tersenyum pada pemikirannya.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak melihat pengaruhnya hingga aku menunjukkan mereka pemandangan ini," kata Sehun.

"Ini jenius, Sehun," kata Luhan penuh perasaan. Gadis itu menatap dengan penasaran, matanya berkilat karena cahaya dari pencakar langit.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari pers?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukannya untuk mereka, aku melakukannya untuk kesenanganku sendiri, seolah aku melakukan hal yang paling istimewa sendirian."

Sehun menatapnya dalam hingga Luhan tercekat. Dia merasa terjerat oleh tatapan Sehun dan terdiam. Bukankah itu hal utama yang ingin dia katakan? Tidak tahu mengapa kata-kata Luhan menyebabkan sensasi yang panas tumbuh di pahanya saat ini?

"Tapi aku senang, kalau kau juga senang." Kata Sehun "Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk kutunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan terengah.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Luhan mengikutinya, senang bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat warna pipinya. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang dikelilingi oleh lemari buku yang terbuat dari kayu kenari hitam.

Sehun berhenti di belakang pintu, ia melihat reaksi Luhan, pandangan gadis seksi itu yang penuh kecurigaan. Tatapan Luhan berhenti dan mengunci ke arah lukisan diatas perapian. Gadis itu sadar dia berjalan ke arah lukisan itu dan yakin kalau salah satunya adalah karyanya.

"Kau membeli ini dari Huang?" bisik Luhan tak percaya, menunjuk pada teman sekamarnya-Tao Huang, seorang pemilik galeri di Wicker Park. Dia menatap lukisan itu, ini adalah lukisan pertama nya yang terjual. Dia bersikeras memberikannya pada Tao sebagai deposit atas pinjamannya satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika dia terpuruk sebelum mereka pindah ke kota ini.

"Ya." Kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar bahwa dia berdiri di samping bahu kanan Luhan.

"Tao tidak pernah mengatakannya"

"Aku minta Lin mendapatkannya untukku. Galeri mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membeli lukisan ini."

Luhan menelan ludah dan pandangannya beralih pada gambaran seorang pria penyendiri berjalan di tengah Taman Shenyi di pagi buta.

Dia kembali menatap pria itu. Sehun menyukai bagian ini. Hampir membuatnya menyerah tapi Sehun tak pernah menyerah.

"The Cat That Walks By Himself." Kata Sehun dari samping, suaranya terdengar keras.

Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Sehun mengatakan judul yang dia berikan pada lukisannya. "'Aku adalah kucing yang berjalan sendiri, dan semua tempat sama bagiku' Aku melukisnya di tahun keduaku. Aku mengambil kelas Sastra Inggris waktu itu,dan kami mempelajari tentang Kipling. Entah bagaimana kata-katanya terlihat cocok..."

Suara Luhan menghilang ketika dia menatap sosok di dalam sebuah lukisan, dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari pria yang berdiri di samping nya. Dia melihat kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. Sangat memalukan baginya karena tanpa disadari air mata membakar matanya. Cuping hidungnya melebar sedikit dan tiba-tiba menyeka pipinya dengan kasar. Semua ini membuatnya sangat tersentuh,melihat lukisannya ada di dalam rumah Sehun.

"Aku pikir lebih baik aku pulang," kata Luhan.

Hatinya mulai dalam terdengar bergemuruh dalam keheningan yang menyertainya.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik," pada akhirnya Sehun berkata. Sehun berbalik dan terlihat lega - atau karena menyesal - ketika melihat Luhan di pintu keluar. Sehun mengikutinya,membisikkan ucapan terima kasih ketika memberikan jaket jeansnya, kemudian mereka menuju ke pintu keluar.

Luhan awalnya menolak ketika mencoba untuk mengambil jaket itu dari Sehun. Luhan menelan ludah dan berbalik, membiarkan Sehun memakaikan jaket itu. Buku-buku jari Sehun menyapu pundaknya. Sehun menekan tengkuknya saat ini. Sehun dengan lembut menarik rambutnya keluar jaket dan merapikan di punggungnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan getaran dan menduga ini berasal dari sentuhan Sehun.

"Warna yang langka," bisik Sehun, tetap memegang rambutnya, mengirimkan tanda bahaya dari kegelisahannya yang naik.

"Aku akan menyuruh sopirku, Jacob mengantarmu pulang," kata Sehun setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan, yang merasa bodoh karena menjawab. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Merasa lumpuh. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menegang waspada. "Temanku akan datang untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi"

"Maukah kau datang ke sini untuk melukis?" Tanya Sehun, suaranya terasa begitu dalam hanya beberapa inci dari telinga kanannya. Luhan terbelalak ke depan, tanpa melihatnya. Gadis itu tak mampu membayangkan posisi mereka sekarang. Pahanya lagi-lagi memanas.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau memulainya hari Senin, aku akan minta Lin menyediakanmu kartu tanda masuk dan password pada lift-nya. Semua yang kau butuhkan akan disediakan ketika kau datang."

"Aku tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Aku punya kelas - terutama di pagi hari - dan aku menjadi pelayan dari jam tujuh hingga tutup beberapa hari setiap minggunya."

"Datang lah sebisamu. Yang terpenting kau datang."

"Ya, tentu saja," Luhan mengatur tenggorokannya yang serak. Sehun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya. Apakah Sehun tahu hatinya berdenyut?

Dia harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang. Sehun harus keluar dari pikirannya.

Dia tiba-tiba bergerak menuju lift, tergesa-gesa menekan tombol kontrol pada dinding. Dia berpikir kalau dia akan menyentuhnya lagi, tapi dia salah.

Pintu lift yang mengkilap terbuka.

"Luhan?" kata Sehun ketika dia tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam. "Ya?" dia berbalik.

Sehun berdiri dengan tangan di belakang punggungnya, tubuhnya membuat setelan jaketnya terbuka, kemejanya menampakkan perut yang tak berlemak, pinggang sempit, gesper perak, dan...sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Sekarang kau punya sebuah jaminan keuangan. Aku lebih suka kau tidak berkeliling di jalanan Shanghai di pagi hari untuk mencari inspirasi atau apapun itu. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin kau hadapi. Itu berbahaya."

Mulutnya melongo keheranan. Dia melangkah ke depan dan menekan tombol pada dinding, membuat pintu tertutup. Pandangan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tatapan mata - biru berkilat di wajah Sehun yang tenang. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh. Pipinya memanas.

Ya. Lukisan itu.

Luhan melukisnya empat tahun yang lalu.

Itulah yang akan dia katakan pada Sehun - Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan mengamatinya berjalan dalam kegelapan, jalan sepi pada malam hari sementara dunia beristirahat, hangat, dan puas di ranjang mereka. Luhan tidak mengenali pemikirannya saat ini, tidak mungkin tahu sampai dia melihat lukisan itu, tapi tidak diragukan lagi.

Oh Sehun, dialah kucing yang berjalan seorang diri.

Sehun mengetahuinya.

Dan dia ingin Luhan tahu hal itu.

OoO

Fiuh. Ini tanggal... 3 Desember dan aku baru sempat menyusun part 1. Anyway, happy December. Maaf karna baru bisa posting. Pekerjaan baruku menyita waktu. Finally i got a full time job. Kekeke. Its my 2nd month already~

Btw, ada yang main rp? Ada yang tahu caranya melahirkan di rp? Zi kikuk karna kelamaan gak main -_-


End file.
